The Half-Blood Grimm (Under referbishment)
by HTTYDloverdhlb22
Summary: 13-year-old Hailey Burkhardt looks and acts like any other Half-Blood. She's the daughter of Artemis. But her father is a Grimm, and by extension, so is she. She can read German like the other Half-Bloods read Ancient Greek, and has a sixth sense about monsters, reacting before the others know what's happening. When she and Percy fall for each other, will he find out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter one~

The girl and her father pulled up at the sign of Camp half-Blood in a tan coloured Toyota truck. The young teen nearly dragged her father through the entrance and onto the camp grounds. Her father, Nick Burkhardt, had heard from the parents of other Half-Bloods that mortals couldn't get through the gate, so the detective got a few confused glances. The truth was, he and his daughter were two of the last Grimms, a race descending generation after generation, who protected non-wesen from evil creatures who could look like anyone else when they wanted to, and could transform to things like half-wolf people and bee-men,also known by the German term of wesen.

"Hailz, slow down."he said to his daughter, Hailey, or Hailz for short.

"Sorry dad…"she said before she stopped pulling her father and walked beside him. "I'm just excited to meet other Half-Bloods."

"I know,I know. Just, whatever you do, don't tell anyone, ANYONE, about you being a G." He said. 'G' was their secret language for 'Grimm'. Only a handful of people back in the girl's native Portland, Oregon,knew that the two were Grimms, and all were wesen, both good and bad.

A young boy around Hailey's age, 13, came up to them.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Is there anything I can help you with?" He said.

"We're looking for Mr. D. My daughter is going to be joining the gang here at Camp Half-Blood." Nick told Percy.

"PERSEUS!" They heard a man yell before he came out of the farm house at the front of the camp. "Would you care to tell me where this came from?" The man asked, holding up a cell phone. "I will not tolerate with electronics here at Camp Half-Blood."

"Sorry, sir. Mr. D, this man and his daughter were looking for you." Percy replied, gesturing to Nick and Hailz.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Who might you be?" Mr. D asked them.

"I'm Nick Burkhardt and this is my daughter Hailey." Nick Said.

"You can call me Hailz. I think I might be the daughter of Artemis." Hailey said.

"Alright, then. Until we find out for sure, you'll be in cabin 11." Mr. D told her. Just then, a centaur walked up to them.

"Chiron, would you show miss Burkhardt around?" Mr. D asked.

"Of course, Mr. D." The centaur replied. "I'm Chiron. What would your name be?" He asked, turning to Hailey.

"Hailey. Or Hailz. Doesn't matter." She replied.

"Alright then, Hailey. Follow me. Percy, would you like to come along?" Chiron asked.

"Sure." Percy replied. Chiron and Percy took turns being the tour-guide, pointing out the amphitheater, the armoury, archery range(Hailey's favourite), the canoeing lake, mess hall, stables, strawberry fields, and the 12 cabins. Hailey put her stuff in cabin 11, Hermes, before the three headed back towards the farm house. On their way, a satyr went over to talk to them.

"Who's this?" He asked, pointing to Hailey.

"Grover, this is Hailey. Hailey, meet Grover." Said Percy.

"Nice to meet you." Grover said to Hailey. "Do you know which god or goddess you're the daughter of?"

"Not sure, but I think I'm the daughter of Artemis." Hailey replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"The first time I ever went hunting was with my dad when I was five. I'd never even seen a bow before, but I knew what I was doing better than my father did." Hailey explained. Grover and the others stared at her, jaws dropped in shock. They shook themselves out of their dazes when the conch horn blew for supper. Mr. D announced Hailey as a year round guest, and then everyone got up and threw offerings into the fire, whispering names of gods and goddesses. Finally it was Hailey's turn. She threw the biggest piece of meat and a ripe red apple into the fire.

"Artemis." She whispered. After supper, the campers went around doing activities. Hailey found herself at the archery range, a target on one end, and her on the other. Chiron went up to her and watched. She got into position to shoot, but instead of aiming, he watched her clench her eyes shut, and the arrow hit the bulls eye.

"Amazing." He said, startling her.

"Thanks." She replied.

"You can shoot a still target with your eyes shut, but can you do it on a moving target?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I've never tried." She replied. Chiron called over a camper, who gave him an empty tin can.

"Try to hit this." He instructed Hailey. She nodded. By then, all the other campers were watching as Chiron threw the can into the air. Hailey focused on it for a minute before clenching her eyes shut and letting an arrow fly. She heard the sound of something piercing tin, and then a thump. She opened her eyes to see the tin can, an arrow strait through the middle. She pulled it out, and when she looked up, every one was bowing down in front of her.

"What's going on?" She asked as everyone stood up.

"Artemis." Chiron said. "She's claimed you as her daughter."

**~AN: I hope you guys like it. I hadn't gotten very far in The lightning Thief, so I didn't know grow the characters should react, but I'm almost done the book now so I'm pretty sure I understand what they'd do. I hope I got it right this time. I don't cater if comments are good or bad, because bad one help me write better. By the way, Wesen means 'creature' or 'essence' in German, and it's pronounced (Ves-in). Whenever I have Wesen names from the Grimm show, I'll post an AN on how to pronounce them and what the mean. Wesen is basically the word to describe all the different creatures of NBC's Grimm. **


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

~the next afternoon~

~Percy's point of view~

I sat next to Hailey on top of Half-Blood Hill. I had to admit, she was pretty cute, with her long, glossy black hair, her beautiful green eyes. She had her father's eyes and hair, but she looked a lot like Artemis aside from that. I couldn't help but stare. Suddenly, she shot up to her feet, her pink bow in hand, an arrow on the bowstring, looking like she was ready to shoot something. I followed her gaze and saw a man charging towards us. If he was a monster, he wasn't revelling himself.

"Hässlich…" Hailey muttered. "Percy,run!" She screamed just before the dude slammed into her, knocking her bow and arrows away from her, and pinning her to the ground.

"Hailey!" I screamed. Dumb move though. The guy got off of her and started charging at me.

"Percy!" was the last thing I herd Hailey say before the guy nocked me to the ground,unconscious.

~Hailey's point of view~

"Percy!" I screamed. The Reaper knocked him on the ground and Percy was unconscious. 'Not good!' I thought. I got up again before the Reaper had even remembered I was the Grimm, and charged at him. My first mistake. He got up and grabbed me, and dangled me a few inches above the ground, until I was looking into his eyes. They were red. Not a faded, dim red, but a full out blood red. I kicked and screamed, hopping someone down the hill at Camp Half-Blood would hear me, but with the things I was yelling, they'd either hide or ignore me.

"Help! Hässlich! Hässlich!" I kept screaming, but no one came to my aid. My second mistake was the yelling itself. I remembered Hässlichen were set of even more by yelling after the Reaper had his hands around my neck. He dropped me to the ground once I pretended to be unconscious, which was a third mistake. He grabbed his scythe, inscribed 'Ichben der Grimms', meaning 'Reapers of the Grimm' in German, and swung it at me. I got up so fast, the only part of me he slashed was my right thigh. I now had a huge, bloody gash there, and I didn't know how far or how fast I could go to try to run through the Camp gates. Then I remembered unconscious Percy. 'He's even cute when he's snoring' I thought. But now wasn't the time to think about that. I stumbled to my bow and lucky for me, the arrow was still resting on my bowstring. I aimed for his hand and pulled back. Before he realized, the arrow sank into his hand and he dropped the scythe. I dropped the bow, grabbed the scythe, and hesitated, thinking back to my dad's words when he'd explained to me what exactly I was seeing when I first became a Grimm. When I fist got the gift. "If you find yourself face to face with Wesen, only kill the bad ones." He'd told me. To me, a Reaper was a bad one. I took a quick breath and sliced his head clean of his shoulders. I dropped the scythe and I nearly fainted, but I remembered I had to bring Percy back to Camp Half-Blood somehow, so I did my best to pick Percy up, which wasn't much of a difference from being dragged on the ground back to camp, but he was still a few inches off the ground. It felt like hours, but it was probably only ten minutes or so, before I was back inside camp grounds, dragging Percy as I struggled to stay on my feet. I was about to collapse when Grover saw us, and came running over.

"What happened to you two?" He asked.

"Ichben der Grimms." I said, forgetting I was probably the only one considered dyslexic because my brain was hard-wired for German rather than the Ancient Greek the other Half-Bloods understood.

"A who of the what now?" He questioned.

"A Reaper. A Grimm Reaper. They found me." I said. I was blowing the whole 'Grimm secret' thing.

"Who's they?" He asked.

"We don't have time for this." I shook off the question. "Percy could have a concussion and were standing here doing nothing." Grover picked Percy up and brought him to what Percy had told me was the sick room. He laid him down on a bed and gestured to the one across from it. I shook my head.

"But your leg-" I'd forgotten about my injured leg.

"I'm fine." I lied. I'm pretty sure he could tell I was though.

"Come on. Just lay down." Grover said. I didn't object this time. My leg felt like it was on fire. I laid down. Once I did, my eyes felt really heavy. After a few minutes, I couldn't fight it any longer. I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

**AN: Hässlich is German for 'ugly' and is pronounced (haas-leesh). They are the Reapers of the Grimms, sent to kill a Grimm to stop the bloodline. 'Reapers' and 'Hässlich' mean the same thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

~Hailey's view~

~A few hours later~

When I woke up, only a few hours had passed. According to my watch, it was about 9. Everyone would be at the amphitheater for campfire. Across from me, Percy was still unconscious. I thought back to earlier, when the Reaper had charged at him. Now that I was here, how many other people would Reapers hurt to try to kill me. I only had one option. Leave Camp Half-Blood and hope I could get back to Portland. If I didn't, other innocent Half-Bloods,who didn't know what the heck a Grimm was,might get hurt. I got up and made my way to the campfire. Grover came right up to me.

"How's your leg?" He asked me.

"Better." I replied.

"Was Percy still out when you left?"

"Like a light." I confirmed. After campfire, it was time to go back to the cabin. I made my way to cabin 8 and thought of all the innocent lives I'd be saving by leaving. I finally decided I'd leave once the lights all went out. I started packing. My money, cell, iPod and headphones, a change of clothes, quiver of arrows, and my bow in my backpack. The bow stuck out a bit, but if anyone asked, I'd just say I was headed to an archery competition. I decided to leave a note, so people wouldn't worry and they'd know why I had disappeared. I left my cabin with the note and my backpack at midnight. I left the note on the step of Percy's cabin, and trudged up Half-Blood Hill. I took one last look at Camp Half-Blood before I walked down the hill to the highway, making my way back to Portland, wondering if they'd notice I was gone.

**AN: Da da da, cliff hanger. Sorry. Next chapter will be longer, promise. Until next time, peace!**

**-KateriImagine**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

~Time skip,the next morning~

~Percy's P.O.V.~

I woke up when the sun shone into my eyes. Grover and Annabeth were sitting on chairs on either side of the bed I was in in the sick room.

"Morning, Seaweed Breath." Annabeth said.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked. "Wait, how long was I out?"

"Since yesterday afternoon." Grover said. "Hailey brought you back here unconscious. But you didn't miss much, although we can't find Hailey."

"Let's go look." I said, getting up. Grover and Annabeth followed me out of the sick room and we spread out in three different directions to look. We met back at my cabin an hour later.

"Any luck?" Grover asked.

"Nope." Annabeth replied. "How about you,Percy?"

"I couldn't find her." I answered. We went inside the cabin, but just as I went in, I saw a note on the steps. How had I missed that?

"Guys, I think you should see this." I said, going inside with the note in my hand.

"What is it?" Grover asked. I set it down and Grover read it.

~Message~

_ Dear whoever is reading this note,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave after what happened to Percy earlier. I just can't let anything like that happen to anyone else. I'm probably never gonna come back, since by the time people realize I'm gone, I'm probably either gonna be dead or back home. Depends if the Hässlichen find me. Their the guys who sent that dude after me, and the reason other Half-Bloods aren't safe with me around. I wish everyone the best of luck. If you need me, like really really need me, I'll most likely be in Portland, Oregon. And I'm not coming back. I'm not risking lives like that._

_-Hailey Burkhardt_

~End of message~

"She's not coming back? That sucks." I said. "We need to go get her."

"We don't even know where she's going." Annabeth said.

"Weren't you listening. She's going to Portland." I pointed out.

"We need to ask Chiron if we can go find her, though." Grover said.

"The let's go."

**AN: Alright, so, a bit of a cliff hanger like the last chapter, so sorry about that. Seriously though, please please PLEASE review. Good or bad, your reviews help me write. Also, I'm gonna be posting a HTTYD fanfic online so of you wanna read it then look for it. Until next time, Adieu!**

**-KateriImagine**


	5. Authors note

Author's note  
Hey, people of ! I'm sorry I didn't update this week, but I was on a two day trip to Miami,FL, then an Eastern Caribbean cruise on the Norwegian Epic((EPIC!)). Finally, another one day trip to Miami and then a couple of connecting flights back home. One from Miami to Newark, NJ, an another from Newark to Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Yes, I'm from Canada. Problem? I think not. Anyway, after that, I spent the rest of Sunday in Halifax then took a 3 hour drive to Digby County, N.S. on Monday. I will be accepting prompts for stories, by the way. Just saying. Also, I'm in the process of writing yet another fanfic. It's HTTYD, and talks about what would happen if Hiccup had a younger sister named Kayanna, or Kaya for short. Don't know my official posting date for that yet. Alright. So anyway, please review and whatever.


	6. Notice

**Okay, this is another AN. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be rewriting this story because of two reviews I got saying about Artemis being a maiden, and an hour long lecture from my cousin. I don't know how much I'll change, but Hailz will still be a Grimm, still be Nick's daughter. I just don't know if I should make her the daughter of Athena, or if I should make her one of Artemis's hunters. What you guys think? Please let me know through either review or PM, as it would be appreciated. Oh, and BTW, I'm not mad about the reviews, although the lecture was a bit much. **


End file.
